Wikt/ldma/Dictionare de Languademon
Welcome to the dictionary Languademon -> English -> Dutch. You may put your own language here too of course. cablé cable caméra camera canale canal cansé chance carote carrot casa home castéla castle casu home! cavia guinea pig cénale channel censura censorship censurare censor (verb) cénte cent cés this cét that cevurané enkel colléga college colura colour (word) colurare colour (verb) comér queer compacta compact computa computer computre compute comunica community comunicación communication comunicada communicator comunicare communicate con con concerné de concerning (prep) connére know connérement knowledge considación consideration considere consider contribución contribution contributada contributor contributare contribute contro against (oppose) conversación conversation conversada conversator conversare conversate corasona heart core core créhación creation créhare create criminale criminal criminé crime cución pig cuquenablé tool curagé courage curte court curté short cusina cousin (m) cusina nephew cusiné cousin (f) cusiné niece damage damage (word) damagere damage (verb) darmue intestine de from de of de of, from décimbé december dégia already déserte desert désisé disease dictionare dictionary differance difference differant different differe differ digitalé digital discuvé discouvery discuvére discouver disqué disc disqué disk Disqué Compacta CD Disqué Video Digitalé DVD districa district dollár dollar donación donation donatre donate dormi sleep (word) dormire sleep (verb) dossé back (bodypart) dréna drain (word) drénage drainage drénare drain (verb) druate finger ecolé school églusanté church encuragére encourage encyclopédia encyclopedia enstudada teacher enstudidare teach érdo hard éro euro éruré error éspérada hope (word) éspére hope (verb) éstre be (verb) estrema extreme évuala here you go excépté except exclusivé exclusive (prep) explorada explorer exploré exploration explorére explore export export (word) exportre export (verb) externé extern februaré february filsadora son filsadoré daughter finir end (word) finir finish (word) finire end (verb) finire finish (verb) finiré ready flert flirt formidablé formidable forrést forrest fréra brother frése fresh fué fire fusate fist gabén jail gamino joke garsona boy garsoné girl ge ést bona I'm fine gévualé horse gimé gym (word) gimére gym (verb) goli cute gorcé throath gorcé á dossé neck gracia merci gran big gran grand gran great gran huge granméra grandmother granpadra grandfather grassé because of grassé owing to grisé grey grosinu thick grosso fat guam as seen at guam as seen by guam as seen on guambé leg guambréde chamber guambréde room guarante guarantee (word) guarantere guarantee (verb) guardéna garden guardo guard gué game guére play guné young guoné yellow guré day guré goli holiday hélose heal (word) histuar history holificación holification holificada holy horlogé watch (word) hospitale hospital hoste host hostella hotel hotel hotel huana rooster huaspéré wasp huat high huémen human huéste west huoterni bee hydrogén hydrogen idé idea ila island ila isle import import (word) importre import (verb) imposiblé impossible inclusivé inclusive (prep) inconnéré unknown interné intern internet internet intestiné intestine januaré january juliu july juno june la the la ést bona it's good lágté milk langua language laqué lake lava lava lecture read léoné lion liber free liberté freedom libréria library ligné line lísté list livéra book logue law longue lung longué long lugéra nice luna moon luqué look (word) magia magic magma magma mahoré major maré sea marsé march (month) marsé march (word) marsére march (verb) matcéna match matériale material méno hand méra mother mérce thank you mérce thanks mésoni house méssaga message (word) méssagare message (verb) mición mission minoré minor minul may (month) momento moment mondé world moné money morcia guinea pig mordure kill morta dead morta death mortare die navigación navigation navigatada navigator navigatare navigate nécesaré necessary nécesére need (word) nécesitore need (verb) no no nord north notificación notice (word) notificación notification notificada notificator notificare notice (verb) notificare notificate nové new novimbé november nuaré black numbéra number o or octobé october ogosta august orané orange ote east ótra except oxygén oxygen padra father pahina page pancréase pancreas panerama panorama papiro paper parlada speaker parlé speech parlére speak péde foot péne pain péninsula peninsula pénisa penis per per périodé period personalé personal péson gift piédro toe pl. please (shortcut) pléne plain plésa please plué rain (word) pluére rain (verb) pogonsé poison póndua pound ponéte wrist ponta bridge ponté ferry pórta port pórté door posiblé possible potatu potatoe prénte print (word) préntere print (verb) présancé presence présant present princé prince princésa princess pro pro promisación promise (word) promiser promise (verb) pronom pronoun puante point puasone fish pué few pura pure purplé purple purta harbour puvore can (verb) puvore may (verb) qua why quabidaériso I don't know quan where quando when quare because quéhe queu quépón chicken quita quiet quontre count quontria country quopina boyfriend quopiné girlfriend quoté quote quotua coast ramplace replace (word) ramplacre replace (verb) randévu date randévu rendez-vous récent recent récivantre receive rédaquotre give répare repair résant recent révu dream (word) révure dream (verb) risé rice rosé pink rosia rose rugé red sáns without sansé change (word) sansé sense sansére change (verb) santa saint santé health santéción healing santére heal (verb) santéré healthy sélone besides septimbé september sercé search (word) sercére search (verb) siéga siege siénre feel siénre á touch (verb) sinti presence skrire write solla sun spa spa spandre spend speciale special spécificé specific spécisa species studida student studidare learn studidare study sud south suése since sura sister surcé source suré on susura shoe susuret sock syllablé syllable tampe time te at ténre thin této head tigré tiger tongua tongue tracé trace translación translation translatrada translator translatre translate travérsé through trésura treasure trusté trust truve find (word) truvere find (verb) tugé touch (word) tugre touch (verb) tuzué all u where ubondré land un a un an université university vacanción vacation váccén vaccin váccénación vaccination váccénre vaccinate vacia cow vandál vandal vandálción vandalism vandálre vandalize vantar belly véluo bicycle verba verb vérs against (supporting at) vérté green vi yes video video vihoné old volcana vulcano vuadé in stead of vuala á péson you're welcome vuaturé car vure look (verb) vure see vure watch (verb) zós choice zósre choose